


Noble and Most Ancient

by Kid_Omega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Muggle London, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Omega/pseuds/Kid_Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa makes a visit she never thought she'd make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble and Most Ancient

The click of Narcissa’s heels on the sidewalk was almost as rapid as her heartbeat. The muggles suburb was quite. The last time she was in a neighborhood like this she was with her sister. But this time Narcissa was alone, yet she was just as afraid. She hoped the information she had gotten from Draco was correct. Narcissa pulled out the piece of parchment and looked at the address again this was the place.  
The townhouse was smaller then she expected. The shades were drawn and the windows were completely dark, except for a window on the third floor. Narcissa climbed the stairs to the black front door and knocked. She waited and heard shuffling on the other side. The door began to open and her heart sank.  
On the other side of the door stood Andromeda. She looked like she’d seen a ghost. Her grey eyes were locked with Narcissa’s. Now her pulse was racing.  
“Cissy?” She spoke in almost a whisper. Never takings her eye a off her sister.  
“Yes, it’s me.” Narcissa said trying to control her emotions. “May I come in?” She smiled.  
Andromeda stood to the side and invite her in. The house smelled like cookies and was warm as well. There were pictures of Andromeda’s family hung on the wall. The photographs told the story of Andromeda’s life. There were pictures of her honeymoon with Ted in the Bahamas. Photos of a baby girl with pink hair were on a desk in the foyer. The door closed behind her and Andromeda walked past Narcissa and led her to a separate room. The two sat on separate couch’s and let the silence between them grow. The years of unsaid words was like a sea with no end in sight.  
“Well I’ll just come right out and say it.” Said Narcissa. “I’ve come to make peace Andromeda. The war is over and there has been too much death and destruction. I want a new life a new future for the both of us”  
Andromeda looked at her sister and smiled. “And what makes you think I want a future with you?” Her words fell out of her mouth like venom. “ You come in here and talk about death and destruction like you’ve lost anything. I losted everything in one evening.”  
“And I’m very sorry for that, really from the pits of my soul. I almost lost Draco that same night I did everything in my power to get him to safety.” Pleaded Narcissa. She didn’t expect this conversation to go over easy but she didn’t expect the rage from Andromeda either.  
“Everything in your power? What did you do?“she sneered. "Throw some of your husbands money at the boy and get him out of the country?”  
“I defied the dark Lord to save Draco.” she said flatly breaking her sister’s gaze for the first time. “I lied and went into the castle wandless to retrieve my boy.”  
“Draco, who would have thought anything that came from Lucius would turn out like him” Andromeda said. “Do you know he sent me a letter after Dora died? That boy has a kind heart.”  
“And it’s because of him I’m here. When I almost lost him. I almost lost my world. It made me realize I’ve been focused on the wrong things for years. All my life I’ve been trying to please others. Trying to paint this perfect picture of the perfect life. I’ve spent years trying to live up to the standards set by mother and father. It’s only now that I’ve realized there’s something more important then blood purity.” Said Narcissa  
“And what’s that?” Said Andromeda Coldly  
“Family” she said and stood up suddenly getting ready to leave.  
Andromeda stood up as well put her hand on the door blocking the retreat. She started at her sister for a moment then embraced her in a hug. Narcissa squeezed her back tightly and Andromeda began to sob. “I’ve missed you” she whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I love The Harry Potter world and everything that has to do with the black family. I was thinking about writing a collection of shorts about them if that be something you'd be interested in let me know xoxo   
> Kid Omega


End file.
